


Drip Drip

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Bottom Finn, But the focus of this fic is Stormpilot, Camgirl, Deaf Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fem! Poe Dameron, Fem!Finn, Fem!Stormpilot, Femslash, Genderswap, Guatemalan!Poe, Honestly this is rated E because of the porn and language, Hux is Not Nice, Inspired by the L Word tbh, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylo is Not Nice, Kylux and Reysma relationship mentioned, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Lingerie, Masturbation, POV Finn, POV Multiple, POV Poe Dameron, Platonic jedistormpilot!!, Points of View, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Poe, Rule 63, Sexting, Stormpilot, Student Finn, Sugar Baby, Sugar Mommy, The only "genderswap" in this fic is Poe/Finn, This bitch throws many tantrums lol, Top Poe, Top Poe Dameron, Touching, Underage Drinking, everyone else is the same!, platonic finnrey!, platonic jedipilot!, this fic is all sunshine and happiness tbh, verrrryyy light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Po is a 30 year old successful Art manager with a secret obsession.Finnie is a 20 year old film student with the key to said obsession.When the two meet, it’s golden Or my Fem!Stormpilot sugar mommy/camgirl au fic! <3





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: I would like to make this very clear that even though this is a sugar mommy/camgirl au it’s a very light one. It’s not heavy at all. I wanted to bring the playful and sweet element of Poe and Finn’s canon relationship into consideration as I wrote this. I am very happy with the outcome, and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

_Beautiful, oh god she’s so stunning, she’s so perfect, she’s ah-_

“Fuck.” Po groans as she cums. She’s got one hand on her breast and the other in her slick pussy. She’s shaking so hard that her laptop almost slides off of her lap. She smiles a little bit, as she regains her breath, and slumps back in her pillows.  

It appears that the girl on her laptop came too. She’s smiling mischievously into the camera, and slides her large dildo out of her slick pussy. She closes her legs and smirks into the camera.

“That concludes the episode for this week! Thanks for all of your donations, views, and comments, if you liked this video please subscribe! And I’d like to give a special shoutout to user ART_L0VER with a zero! Thank you so much for your generous donations, and your constant support these past few months, it means a lot. Anyway tune in next week...”

Po didn’t even listen to the rest of what her favorite camgirl said. _SHE PERSONALLY THANKED ME?!_ Po felt pride deep within her heart. As “HunnyBee’s” feed cut off Po sat up, stretched, and moved to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Po has been watching HunnyBee’s videos for about a year now. Po nearly came the first time she saw her. She was a young twenty-something, intellect. She had beautiful, dark, rich skin that shines beautifully when covered in oil, lube, or her own slickness. She was curvy, and Po loved every inch of her that she could see from the confines of her laptop. She’d done many things to her hair, but lately she she was wearing it naturally. Po absolutely adored her hair in any shape, size, or length.  And her voice _ugh god her voice.._ It was deep, and the noises she made were just perfect… Po was a little obsessed with her if she was quite frank, infatuated even. She no longer had to watch porn, why would she when every Thursday Night at 10 o’clock pacific time, she could watch the most beautiful girl in the world give herself the most beautiful orgasms she’s ever seen.

She glanced at herself in her bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. But of course, guilt came washing over her nearly every night after the fact. She was actively supporting an industry that did society more harm than good. How did she become such a sex driven, addicted, obsessive woman? She walked out of the bathroom, done with her nightly routine, and groaned as she grabbed a tee shirt out of her drawer and put it on over her bare chest.  Was she no better than the men who objectified women nearly every chance they got? Poe sighed and grabbed a clean pair of underwear. She turned her laptop off and placed in on her side table. Climbing into bed, she said the same thing she always says whenever she over thinks about what she’s doing; At least she’s supporting HunnyBee, she always leaves generous tips for her so that she could maintain a standard of living. She subscribed to her channel, left thumbs up on all of her videos, and even commenting on most of them. These small acts helped HunnyBee gain more attention, thus gaining more money. Po wasn’t all that bad.

Was she?

♔

Po honestly loved her job. She really did. She felt bad for those who went into work every day, dreading what they did. Po was an art director for one of the most prestigious art museums in Los Angeles, La Resistance. She helped connect the museum to local artists, she organized each exhibit, and she also was in charge of funding, and making sure that the museum had money. The government didn’t do much to help keep art alive and well, Po felt warm inside knowing that she was helping to keep art afloat. Sure her job meant tons of stress, and very long hours, but it paid rather well, and she never left her work feeling unsatisfied.

As she walked into her office, her assistant greeted her, handed her coffee, and gave her the schedule for the day.

“Good morning Miss. Dameron, today your schedule’s quite heavy I’m afraid.”

“Nothing I’m not too used to though right Jessika?” Poe smiled. She liked Jessika. She was smart, effective, and knew how to get the job done.

Jessika nodded, “ Yes, and you’re leaving early today.”

Po smiled, “That’s the spirit!”

Jesskia smiled despite herself, Po’s optimism was extremely contagious.  She smiled as she began telling her boss her schedule, “Today you’re interviewing more artists,” Po groaned, “and then you have lunch with Rey and she’s bringing her friend for you to meet. The film maker?”

“Ah! That I am excited for, meeting with tons of stuck up and entitled artists who all think their visions and messages to the world are top priority.. Not so much.”

Jessika chuckled.

Poe was trying to prepare for the upcoming year, and that meant meeting with artists, while she tried to come up with a concept for the next exhibit. She didn’t know what exactly she was going to do, but she knew it was going to be big. She could feel it.

She sighed and took a long sip of her coffee before asking Jessika to usher in the first few artists.

The first man on her list, Mitaka. _What an odd name._

♔

After the last artist left, Po slumped in her chair and popped two advils into her mouth. These artists were hopeless. Mitaka was polite, but nervous, soft spoken. Po was looking for someone with gusto and confidence. Then there was the weird, but confident Maz. Her line of knitwork was rather intricate and beautiful, but her commission price was through the roof. The there was the last person she’d met with. Hux. He was... professional, and his photography was positively divine. But if Po was honest with herself, his work seemed above their family friendly museum. Po dry swallowed two advils as Jessika informed her that Mrs. Organa was coming to have a quick chat. She glanced at her clock, it was 12:24, she was going to be late for her lunch, but hopefully Rey would forgive her.

Mrs. Organa entered, and Po smiled brightly shaking her hand. Po has a deep love and respect for the woman standing in her office. She was in her mid sixties and still going strong. As the owner of the museum, Mrs. Organa had the final say in everything, but trusted Po’s judgement so much that she rarely needed to step in.

“Please sit,” Po gestured to the couch in the middle of her office.

Leia shook her head no, “Oh no, thank you. What I have to say won’t take long.”

Po stared at her expectantly.

“Well, it’s about the next exhibit. How are the interviews going?”

“Well, if I can be frank,”

“Po, you know you can.”

Po smiled, “Well Mrs. Organa it’s a shit show, if I’m being honest, all of the artists that we’ve interviewed are exceptional, but not quite right for what I’m looking for.”

“What about that Hux guy?”

“Well, he’s an asshole and while I’m used to dealing with all sorts of assholes in this industry, I don’t think his photographs will connect with our audiences.”

“Damn.” Mrs. Organa slid onto Po’s couch and covered her face.

“Mrs. Organa,-”

“Po, please call me Leia.”

Po smiled at that, “Right, Leia… where did you find Hux if you don’t mind me asking. He seems like the type of guy who photographs models for vogue, not offer his time to a museum like La Resistance.”

Leia glanced at Po and smiled before full on laughing, “He’s dating my son!”

“Benny?” Po spat. Well.. the two were perfect for each other. Each are total complete dickwads.

Leia nodded, “Well, that’s what I came to warn you about. Ben is coming in in a few days to present his art to you.”

“What?! No disrespect Leia, but Ben lacks-”

“Innovation, originality, and experience, yes I know all of this.” She sighed, “I’ve tried telling him, but he refuses to listen. He’s just not an artist Po. I’ve come as a boss to warn you, but as a mom, I’ve come to beg you to be honest with him, but be careful. He’s quite sensitive.”

Po nodded. She hasn’t spent too much time around Ben, but she remembers his grouchy attitude and temper. This interview would surely be interesting, fascinating even.

Po stood, “Thank you for the warning Leia, I appreciate it. Unfortunately I must be on my way, Rey’s here to meet with me for lunch.”

Leia’s entire face lit up, “Rey’s here?! Oh, then I must say hi, you don’t mind if I stop by do you?”

“Of course not!” Po insisted. She grabbed her purse and ushered Leia out of her office.

♔

Rey was an amazing sculptor who Po was lucky enough to discover while on her way to work one day. Rey started off as a political activist who used her skill and gift to sculpt political figures in compromising positions. Her work always contained a message, and she always put her work in front of the public eye. She signed her work as, “The Scavenger” and Po tried her best to track her down.

She found her however in the most unexpected way, in a line for street tacos. The two struck up a conversation about The Scavenger and their work. Rey confessed a few weeks later, after seeing Po work so hard to find her. Po was shocked, to say the least. Rey however, agreed to have her work showcased in La Resistance, but she wanted to remain anonymous. Po was able to pitch the idea to the board, and within a few months, Rey’s work was being showcased for the thousands of tourists, art lovers, and californians who stopped by the museum. Rey’s work has done wonders for the museum’s popularity.

Po gained more than an exhibit for the year, but a great friend as well. It was too bad that the museum couldn’t use an artist’s work for more than one year back to back, or Po wouldn’t be searching for another artist for the next exhibit.

The minute Rey saw Leia, the two ran up to each other and hugged. Po watched the exchange briefly before she spotted Rey’s friend.

They were squatting and had a camera in their hand, they seemed concentrated on something, but then quickly turned off their camera, and put it on, letting it sit against their chest. When they looked up, Po nearly had a heart attack.

That beautiful skin, those full lips she’d seen so many times wide open screaming curses as she came, her eyes. It couldn’t be. But it was.

 _HunnyBee_! Standing right in front of her, in the flesh! Po had fantasized about meeting her favorite camgirl multiple times, but now that that chance was here? Po was freaking out.

She looked absolutely radiant. She was wearing a sweater with a simple pair of jeans. Her hair was in a half-up half-down look, with two buns sitting proudly on the top of her head. Her combat boots were cute, and wow! Po never knew she had a shoe fetish until now. When she looked up at Po, she could feel her heart palpitating.

“Po, where are my manners?! Po, this is Finnie. She’s a friend of mine.” Rey gestured to the beautiful woman standing next to her, and Po could feel herself melting. _FINNIE?! THAT’S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER-_

“How do you do Po?” _JUST KIDDING, MY NAME COMING OUT OF THIS GODDESS’ MOUTH IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SOUND I HAVE EVER HEARD!_

Po groaned on the inside as Finnie held out her hand. Po lightly shook her hand, and just about melted at the contact. Her skin was so soft, so warm.

“H-hi. I’m Po.”

“Yes, I know that already.” Finnie giggled, Poe chuckled nervously. She realized that she was still shaking Finnie’s hand and jerked her hand back.

_Great, now Finnie thinks she disgust me. Ugh!_

“Right, well I was just saying that Leia wants to show me something so you two can actually go and have lunch, does that sound alright?”

Po tensed and squealed.

“That sounds just fine!” Finnie assured Rey. Rey glanced weirdly at Po, and nodded.

“Alright, then. See you gals later!” Rey turned, elbow linked with Leia’s.

“Sorry for stealing your friend!” Leia called out.

“That’s fine!” Po and Finnie yelled back.

“So, where do you wanna eat?” Finnie asked Po.

♔

In the end, it was Finnie who chose a place to eat. She told Po that Rey’s girlfriend owned a pizza place that served good food for cheap.

Po smiled, and agreed to go not trusting her own voice.

When their pizzas arrived Po watched Finnie eat with a curiosity. Now that she was closer to Finnie, she realized that she wasn’t wearing makeup. In her videos she always wore lipstick, mascara, and sometimes blush. Without the makeup, she looked more beautiful, more real. Because of her complexion, it wasn’t like she needed it anyway.

“See something you like Po?” Finnie asked as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

Po smiled brightly, “Just you.”

Finnie seemed taken aback by this.

“Oh yea?”

Po didn’t respond, instead lifting her slice of pizza and biting into it softly. She tried to seductively bite into it before she realized there’s no real seductive way to bite into a pizza. Her teeth got caught on the hot cheese, and it all slide down of the slice and onto her $200 dollar jacket. She grumbled and Finnie laughed. She laughed so hard that she straight up snorted.

Po looked at her in awe and disbelief, “It’s good to know that I’m not the only dork around here.”

Finnie clutched her heart in a dramatic fashion, “Who you calling a dork?”

Po’s face fell, “Oh god, no you’re not, you’re not a dork. I-I’m the dork, truly-”

“Relax Po! I’m only joking!” Finnie placed her hand on Po’s arm, trying to reassure her.

Poe exhaled, “Right, it’s just.. I’m usually so good at this.”

“So good at what?”

“Flirting.”

Finnie’s mouth was wide open and she lightly placed her pizza on her plate. She smiled widely at Po.

“Well, I don’t know too much about flirting, but don’t people usually talk about their work? Why, don’t you tell me about what you do at the museum?”

Po’s eyes widened at the mention of work, she was already having trouble trying not to think about Finnie’s line of _work._

She cleared her throat, “Right, well I’m a uhh. I’m the art director of the museum.”

Finnie sipped her coke, “Alright, okay. So you like chose the exhibits, and help fund projects.”

Po nodded, “Yes that exactly. I also oversee any sort of art programs that La Resistance offers, and such.”

“Yea, you guys offer tons of classes for underprivileged children living in LA, right?”

Po nodded.

“Wow, that’s so cool. Man, I wish I had a job like that.”

“Well what do you do right now?” Po asked before she realized what she was doing. _DAMN!_ She’s such a fool, really she could kick herself!

“How’re you two lovely ladies doing?” Po jerked up to see an extremely tall woman peering down at them. She was muscular yet feminine, soft looking in the face, yet hard and rough everywhere. Her short blonde pixie cut also helped add to her allure. Plus she’s British, so she’s automatically cool.

“Hey Phasma, this is Po, she works at the museum. Po, this is Phasma, Rey's girlfriend.”

Phasma’s eyes flashed, “Ahhh. I want to thank you for helping Rey out, it means so much to the both of us, but especially her.”

“Don’t mention it!” Po replied.

Phasma nodded brightly at the pair, “Well, I’m off. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon!”

“EFIN! GET THESE TWO LOVELY LADIES SOME BEERS WON’T YA?!” Phasma just about screamed as she headed off.

“Phasma, you’re too kind!” Finnie called after her. A busboy of some sort ran out and placed two glasses of beers on their tables.

“Is there anything else you ladies would like?”

“No, I think we’re good.” Finnie responded.

“Maybe the bill please.” Po suggested, he nodded and skidded off to grab the bill.

“What were we talking about before Phasma came over… it was jobs and.. Oh! What do I do?”

Po bit her lip and nodded nervously, Efin came back and slapped the bill on their table. Po reached out and grabbed it before Finnie could.

“Po, you.. You really don’t have to.”

“No, no I insist. Your camgirl business must not pay well-” Po opened her mouth in shock and quickly looked up. Finnie’s face was scrunched up, like she was about to cry. She quickly stood up, grabbed her camera, and stormed out of Phasma’s Pizzeria. Po cursed, threw some twenties down on the table, and rushed after Finnie.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Finnie and Po move past this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so goddamn long lol.

“Finnie wait!” Finnie turned and saw Po running after her, despite being in heels. The sight her had Finnie’s stomach flipping. But then she remembered how angry she was and the butterflies in her stomach were burnt by a hot fire of irritation.

Finnie quickly smacked her tears away and glared at Po.

When Po caught up to her she grabbed her arm, and Finnie jerked back.

“Let go of me!” she spat. Finnie was so ashamed that Po knew she was a camgirl. She wanted to get home and cry and never leave her house ever again.

Po’s face fell, “No! Just, wait, I’m-” Finnie freed her arm and turned to walk away, she’d already been embarrassed enough.

“I’M ART_L0VER WITH A ZERO!” Po exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Finnie looked at her in shock. Po carefully walked over to her, taking her by the arm and guiding her to sit down on a public bench.

Finnie was sure they looked like quite the pair. Her dressed in clothes from Goodwill, and Po dressed in clothes from designer stores.

Po rubbed her back as she sniffled.

“I’m- i’m so, so, so sorry. When I saw you, I- I panicked. I’m usually not like this, I swear. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, or mock your, your umm _occupation_. I’m actually, well I’m obviously a huge fan of your work.”

Finnie chuckled, then groaned and placed her hands on her forehead. “God, I’m just so embarrassed!” She admitted out loud.

Po gasped, “yoU’RE EMBARRASSED?! I just admitted that I watch your camshow regularly and masturbate to it every damn week!”

A mother with her young child scowled at Po, and she blushed heavily. Finnie laughed and leaned against Po.

“It’s still pretty embarrassing. Who I am, when I’m doing those shows that’s not.. Who I am? You know? I mean, you weren’t wrong, I’m practically a walking stereotype. Young black female filmmaker whose dirt poor! My shitty ass roommate’s mother is paying rent for our decent apartment, but that still doesn’t cover car insurance, groceries, and my steep tuition from USC.”

Po nodded empathetically, “I know, I know. That’s why I was trying to help out. I figured it was the polite thing to do. Of course the way I did it wasn’t _ideal._ ”

Finnie smirked at that.

“Ya that was hella ratchet.”

Finnie glanced at Po and took notice of Po's blushing face and the sheepish look on her face.

Finnie found it endearing.

“I mean, I’m not _proud_ of being a camgirl, but it helps pay the bills.”

She turned and smiled at Po. Po was so beautiful, and Finnie couldn’t believe that this was ART_L0VER... With a zero.

“Well.. you film your shows? Right? At least, your degree’s not going to a _complete_ waste.”

Finnie tried to be mad and offended by what Po said, but she couldn’t. She found herself laughing, and eventually Po joined in.

Silence fell the between the two and Finnie glanced at Po's face. She seemed deep in thought about something. She cleared her throat, and turned directly towards Finnie.

“I could, uhh. I could help with your loans, and your groceries, and whatnot.” Po offered.

Finnie was shocked, Po barely knew her and she would do that for her.

“Po, you barely know me, You- you don’t have to do that. Besides I have nothing to give you in return.”

Po shook her head no, and held on to Finnie’s hands. “You don’t have to.”

Finnie gave Po a small smile and sniffled. Po was being so nice to her, and Finnie felt like she didn’t deserve it. Finnie had nothing to give her, nothing of worth at least.

Finnie paused her thoughts, maybe she did have something that Po wanted, just maybe…

“Finnie, why are you smiling like that? I, I know that smile.” Finnie glanced at Po who was eyeing her. Po’s genuine concern was clear on her face.

Finnie stood and offered her hand to Po.

“Po, I have a proposition for you, but you owe me booze.”

♔

Finnie drove, following Po’s car to her home. Finnie was embarrassed for Po to see her driving her beat up, ancient beetle, but Po reassured her that it was truly adorable. Finnie still had her doubts.

When Finnie arrived to Po’s house she was shocked.

Po’s home, more like a mansion in Finnie’s mind, was so goddamn big. Finnie parked in Po’s “driveway.” More like a parking lot in her mind.

“It’s not a parking lot!” Po insisted when Finnie told her exactly what she thought.

“No, I just.. I entertain a lot.”

Finnie huffed. She knew that an art director must make tons of money, but even this place looked too expensive for Po. Maybe she had roommates?

“Do you live here alone?”

Po shook her head, and took Finnie’s hand leading her into a bar of some sort. Finnie relished the feeling of Po’s hands. Her grip was firm, but gentle. She silently cried when Po had to let go in order to get behind the bar. Finnie sat at the bar while Po looked for some sort of alcohol.

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Po teased.

Finnie pouted, “I’m 20 and a half!”

Po smirked, “Champagne it is then,” She found a bottle and popped it open pouring a generous amount in Finnie’s glass. After the first few sips, Po cut right to the chase.

“So…. what’s your proposition.”

Finnie gulped, “Right, that,” what she was going to say wasn’t going to be easy, “So if you could pay for my tuition fees, and groceries, and things like that.. Could I offer you something in return?”

Po’s eyebrows furrowed, she was clearly confused.

“Offer me what exactly?”

“I was thinking you offer me something,” Finnie rubbed Po’s arm soothingly, “I offer you something…”

Po’s eyes widened as she got the gist.

“YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR SUGAR MOMMY?!” Po coughed, choking on her champagne.

Finnie patted her back lightly.

“You alright.” She asked, concerned for the other woman’s wellbeing.

Po’s eyes bulged and she downed more champagne nodding in response to Finnie.

“Po, I’m not adverse to the idea.” Finnie really wasn’t. Po was stunning, and she’d supported her for almost a year. Donating money to her cam girl channel, it wasn't like there was any sort of difference now.

“Finnie, I can’t. That’d be using you.”

“No it’s not, it’s me giving back for all that you’ve done for me for these past few months, I mean you’ve already given me money, and that money helped me out tremendously when it came to buying groceries and such.”

Po bit her lip, something that even though Finnie’s only known her for a few hours, drove her wild.

“Uhhh, I don’t know…”

“Tell you what, you can sleep on it, and text me tomorrow with your answer?” Finnie noticed Po’s worried expression, so she placed her hand on her cheek, rubbing it soothingly.

“Okay?”

Po gaped and nodded.

Finnie nodded back and smiled. She gave Po her number, and gathered her things.

_Wait until Rey heard about this._

♔

“You did what?!” Rey practically shouted while they were at Phasma’s.

The pizzeria didn't get much business before lunchtime, so during the morning it became sort of like a coffee shop. It was a quaint hang out spot for people to work and enjoy the company of others. Plus there was outside seating and the weather in Los Angeles was nice.

Finnie nodded and smirked at Rey.

Phasma brought the two some coffee and kissed Rey lightly on the head.

“You did what exactly Finnie?”

“I asked Po to be my sugar momma”

Phasma’s eyes immediately widened like a cartoon character’s and Finnie laughed at the sight.

“I really don’t see the big deal,”

Rey made a noise of protest, Phasma nodded at the two and left, deciding quickly not to get involved in this one.

“Finnie, you barely know Po! And, believe me,I think she’s a wonderful human being who’d happily pay for your needs for FREE, I just can’t understand for the life of me why you’d offer yourself up to do such a thing.”

Finnie sighed, “Po’s been watching my cam shows for a little under a year now.

Rey went silent, Finnie’s cam shows were a… touchy topic.

“I just feel bad knowing that she’s been donating large sums of money to me, and I haven’t had anything to offer to her except my shitty shows. Now I have a chance to give back, and I think I’m allowed that.”

Rey considered everything that she said and sighed. She had a point.

“Plus, she’s hot.”

Rey lightly punched Finnie’s arm and laughed. Finnie smiled and was about to say something when her phone vibrated.

 **_Sugar Po**:_ ** _I’ve considered your offer and I accept it. But there’s got to be some ground rules. I was thinking we could go over some of them tonight?_

 **_TO “Sugar Po**”:_ ** _Of course, I’ll be at your place at 8?_

 **_Sugar Po**:_ ** _‘kay. :)_

 **_TO “Sugar Po**”:_ ** _ <3 _

“Po said yes!” Finnie smiled at Rey. She smiled back nervously. Rey was happy that Finnie was happy, but also extremely cautious of this whole ordeal.

♔

After their brunch, Finnie had classes all day until 5:30. Because of the typical LA traffic, it took her nearly an hour to get home. If she wanted to be on time for her meeting with Po, then she was going to have to hurry. She took an efficiently brisk shower and dressed, well in hopes that she would get laid tonight.

It was a simple black [ dress ](https://www.google.com/search?espv=2&biw=1242&bih=580&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=black+dress+tumblr&oq=black+dress+tumblr&gs_l=img.3...146392.146392.0.146620.1.1.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0....0...1c.1.64.img..1.0.0.D7hnpUR6Mk0#imgrc=CHouPv9VPHLkYM%3A), but it was short and low cut. It had a sweetheart neckline and inbetween the gap of distance between her chest was cross stitching. In the back the straps lead into a knot, and then the dress hung there, so that her back was completely visible. Finn hoped that Po would like it. It was one of her nicer outfits that she’d gotten from Forever 21, but it was nowhere as fancy as Po’s clothes.

Finnie applied vaseline to her lips and called it a day. She hated wearing makeup, and Po’s seen her _naked._ So she really couldn’t care less about putting on the extra work when it comes to her face. As she stepped out into the living room her roommate whistled.

She turned and flipped him off.

“Knock it off Kylo!”

“I’m just, you look really nice is all! Where are you going?” He asked. Finnie sighed.

Kylo was one of those guys who told everyone he was a nice guy, but in reality he was an ass. Finnie wanted to like him, but she found that she couldn’t. He was an art major, and she thought that they’d get along well with them both being into creative things, but Kylo’s taste in art was.. Well garbage. There was no sense of style, and she was shocked that he’d managed to get into USC in the first place. When Phama originally told her about her friend who needed a roommate she was intrigued. The apartment was nice considering that they were in college, and Kylo assured her that all he wanted her to pay for was groceries and that they would split utilities. She thought the arrangement was perfect, considering that she didn’t have to pay rent, but being Kylo’s roommate was difficult. Kylo had a temper and was prone to fits of rage anytime in the night. 

Kylo’s mental state wasn’t an issue for Finnie, she didn’t judge anyone with any sort of problems. It concerned her of course, and she hated seeing anyone in such pain, even Kylo. The real issue was that he didn’t always take his meds, and that only made matters worse and him more unstable. As if it could get worse, Kylo always invited his boyfriend, Hux over. Hux was a pompous asshat who Finnie hated with nearly every fiber of her being. That wasn’t all, though. The two would have sex literally anywhere and they weren’t too quiet about it either.

It was just better for Kylo not to be so involved in her life, _especially_ when it comes to the type of relationship she was probably going to have with Po.

“I’m just going out, is all.”

“Ohhh like a date, does that mean I can invite Hux over?”

Finnie snorted, “Sure.”

“Kay cool, have fun!”

“Will do!” She quickly exited the apartment before something could go wrong.

♔

It only took one knock on Po’s door for her to open it up. Po was dressed rather nicely in a beige sweater dress that suited her splendidly.

“Hello Po,”

“Hi Finnie.” Po looked nervous and unsure. Finnie kissed her on the cheek and Po blushed but visibly calmed. She moved to the side, allowing Finnie to enter her home.

“I hope you don’t mind, but dinner is being prepared.” Po closed the door.

Finnie looked around where she was standing, Po’s house really was nice. To the left of her was the bar from yesterday, and to the right there was a dining room, Finnie guessed that the kitchen was directly next to it. Last night she didn’t notice the large staircase in front of her that probably lead to bedrooms.

Finnie turned to Po and smiled, “No, I don’t mind.”

Po nodded and turned to her right, leading them to the dining room. Po pulled out a chair for Finnie.

“Thanks.”

“It’s my pleasure, You look great by the way. Radiant as always.”

Finnie smiled at the compliment.

“You’re not so bad yourself Po.”

Po blushed lightly and sat down directly next to her.

The dining room was nice and cozy, the kitchen was directly behind them and Finnie turned and inhaled the scent of homemade food.

“The food smells great.”

Po nodded, “Well, I can’t cook for shit, you have Beebe to thank for that.”

“Beebe?” Finnie questioned.

A woman came and placed two wine glasses on the table.

“Beebe,” Po gestured to the woman beginning to pour wine in both of their glasses.

“Hi!” Finnie greeted her.

Beebee smiled at Finnie but did not respond, instead she continued to pour wine for them.

“Beebe is hard of hearing,” Po explained as she signed to Beebe.

“Oh wow, so you learned ASL just so that you can speak with her?”

Po shook her head no, “I learned _Spanish_ Sign Language, and I learned it when I was young.”

Finnie nodded. The more she found out about Po, the more she was fascinated by her. She couldn’t wait to learn all she was going to about this beautiful woman, and the idea of having to spend more time around her in order to fully get to know her was exciting for Finnie.  

Beebe and Po signed quickly before the other woman left with the wine bottle and went back into the kitchen.

“Beebe is making bistec,”

Finnie made a curious face.

“It’s basically fried beef.” Po explained.

Finnie gave Po a small smile.

Po cleared her throat and fiddled with her hands.

“Po, why’re you nervous?”

Po chuckled and took a huge sip of her wine. She peered back at Finnie who was giving her a pointed look.

“I just, you, ahh. Haha, I just don’t know how to talk about the things we have to talk about before we begin with, uhh you know...” Po gulped and reached for her wine glass again.

Finnie placed her hand on Po’s, and she turned to stare at the younger woman.

“Po, I really appreciate your honesty, it means a lot to me. I think it’s important that we’re honest to each other regardless.”

Po gave her a short nod.

“Why don’t we just talk.”

“Talk?”

“Yea, talk. Tell me what’s concerning you.” Finnie released her grasp on Po’s hand and sat back in her seat. She really wanted to hear what Po had to say. It was beneficial for them to have this conversation. _As awkward as it may be._

Po chuckled nervously, “Okay, well, I don’t ever want you to address me as someone who is above you.”

“So no miss, no mistress, no ma'am, no momm-”

“Right!” Po cut Finnie off before she could say it and Finnie laughed at that.

“It makes me very uncomfortable, and Yea just no...” Finnie laughed even harder and sipped her wine.

“Okay, got it. Just sticking with Po.”

Po beamed. “Thank you. Umm, consent for me is _huge._ If you are ever uncomfortable with something, with this set up, with anything at all, _please_ let me know so that I can fix it or address it.”

Finnie could respect someone who wanted the person(s) that they were sleeping with to be comfortable. She felt giddy knowing that she wanted that for Finnie. It made Finnie want to give that feeling back to her.

“I suppose we should have a safe word?”

Po placed her glass of wine on the table and nodded as she gulped.

“Right, that’d be good,” Po pondered for a moment.

“I got it, why not bistec?” Finnie suggested, Po glanced at her and chuckled.

“Okay, bistec it is” she said.

Both giggled at the idea of a Guatemalan dish being their safe word.  

“Is there anything else?” Finnie wanted to make sure that she fully understood Po’s wishes and concerns.

Po nodded slowly, “And I don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to make you uncomfortable or control you as I ask this.”

Finnie gave her a brief smile.

“Right, well I want you to quit your cam girl show. You don’t like doing it, it doesn’t pay well, and you no longer _have_ to do it with what our current umm.. _Relationship_ entails.”

Finnie beamed. She was going to quit once Po offered to help out anyways.

“Thank you Po! I’ll gladly quit that channel.”

“Ya, just maybe not delete the channel?” Po joked.

Finnie playfully hit her arm.

Beebee placed their plates of food down on the table and Finnie smiled and thanked her. She smiled back and returned into the kitchen.

“This smells really good.” Finnie blew on her food and ate a little bit of the rice and beans. Finnie doesn’t eat much besides sandwiches, McDonalds, and granola bars. The most "Hispanic" type of food that she’s had was, well… _Taco Bell._ She wasn’t expecting the fluffy and pleasant sensation of the seasoned rice. And the beans? _Oh_! They were the perfect consistency of thick and smooth. Not runny and stank like the ones at Taco Bell.

“Is this all fresh?” Finnie asked as she took a bite out of the bistec and moaned. She honest to god moaned.

Po smiled at Finnie, and _how is that I’ve failed to notice her beautiful dimples all this time?!_

“Yes, it is.”

Finnie was amazed.

Beebe came back and poured them some more wine.

“Okay, now I just have some questions, and they’re a little umm.. Personal?”

Finnie chuckled, “This whole arrangement is personal, hit me.”

Po smiled sheepishly, “Okay, so are there any things that you are not into?”

“Things?”

Po gave her a pointed look, and Finnie felt her cheeks heat up. She was so happy that no one could see her blush.

“Oh ahaha! Hmmm.”

Finnie took a bite out of her food, and Po watched her carefully.

“No burn play,” Finnie said suddenly, “no age play of any kind, I’m not into that kitty animal stuff, no sort of peeing.”

“Peeing? That’s a thing now?” Po looked genuinely shocked.

“Po, where have you been?!” Finnie teased lightly.

“I just… okay…”

Finnie smiled.

“Wow okay, so is there anything that you _are_ into?”

Finnie nodded excitedly, “I like most things to be quite frank. I like it when it’s rough, but soft is nice too.”

Po blushed lightly and took a bite of bistec.

“I also like the idea of being more lenient?”

“Submissive?” Po suggested. Finnie bit her lip and nodded.

Po blushed fully at Finnie’s confession.

“I really like massages and foot massages, but that’s more so in a nonsexual way about the feet. Unless you’re into that, then why not?”

Finnie internally chastised herself. _Stop fucking rambling._

Po grinned, “I’m not, but please. If you’re not into something don’t do it for my benefit.”

Finnie chuckled and sighed as she realized she’d eaten all of her food. She was full sure, but when would she really get the chance to eat homemade food again?

“I have one last question for you, something I’ve been dying to ask.”

Finnie sipped her wine, and nodded for Po to ask away.

“Why HunnyBee? Why the name? I’m curious to hear what you have to say.”

Finnie smiled bashfully, and shrugged.

“I dunno I guess, well it’s a play on words first of all. Hunny is like a pet name so it’s cute-ish.”

Po giggled, “Cute-ish, alright.”

“Plus, I feel like Honey is… it’s sexy?”

“Honey is sexy?” Po teased.

Finnie snorted, “Well it’s sweet.”

“Okay.”

“It’s sticky, and provocative?”

“Hmmm, alright.”

“Have you ever watched Honey drip?”

“No, I haven’t,” Po smiled and leaned her face against the back of her hand.

“Well, when Honey drip drips, it’s… calm. It’s _golden_.”

Po studied Finnie’s face, and when she glanced over Po was smiling brightly at her.

“I also like yellow. So… HunnyBee just made sense.”

Po took a sip of her wine, “Wasn’t the answer I was expecting, but I like yours better.”

Finnie smiled brightly at her.

♔

“So, any other rules you wanna establish?” Finnie asked. Po and Finnie were curled against each other on the couch in the living room, watching tv. Well they were more so watching each other.

Finnie was lying in between Po’s legs, while Po absentmindedly played with her hair. Usually Finnie hated when people played with her hair, but when Po did it, it felt soothing. Not like she was mocking her thick, unruly, natural hair.

“Do you think it’d be too much to ask if you could send me where you are emotionally throughout the day. Like on a scale of 1-10, 10 being I never wanna die and 1 being extremely down.”

Finnie’s face scrunched up.

“Why do you care Po?”

Finnie felt Po tense up behind her.

“Your emotional wellbeing is very important to me, especially if we are to actually do this.”

Po placed her hands on Finnie’s shoulders.

“I know that we don’t know each other too well yet, but I want that to change. I want to get the real you, the you behind the camera.”

Finnie laughed at Po’s cliche comment. Finnie leaned back into Po’s touch feeling drowsy in warmth and comfort.

She ignored the small voice that told her Po might not like who she is once she gets to know her better.

“Of course I can do that for you Po.”

Finnie didn’t need to see Po to know that she was smiling just as brightly as she was.

♔

Finnie woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers, in a room that didn’t belong to her. She quickly assessed the situation. She was still dressed in her black dress from yesterday so that meant her and Po probably didn’t do anything last night. The room she was in was too small to be a master bedroom. It was still bigger than anything Finnie was used to, though. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She smiled softly because the room was painted a light yellow. When the sunlight came through the black shades it created a muted tone. It felt warm.

Finnie thought back to last night, she had a few glasses of wine with Po, not enough to get her drunk, they spent all night talking and getting to know each other.

_Po likes bananas, Po likes soft rock and cheesy pop music, Po likes just dance, Po likes… Me…_

She must’ve brought her up here - Finnie assumed she was upstairs - and helped her get into bed. Finnie smiled at the thought of Po doing something like that.

Finne remembered that it was a Saturday, and felt even happier that she didn’t have to school. Maybe she could find Po, and the two could talk. _Or do more than talk._

Finnie stretched her arms, and realized that next to her, sitting on top of a desk, all of her things had been placed there Her phone, a charger that didn’t belong to her but figured she could use, and a bag.

Finnie got out of the bed eagerly, and opened the it. Inside there was a blue dress. It was a simple tee shirt dress that would be comfortable to wear, but cute also. She was about to go find a shower but she saw something else. Something red.

She put the dress down, and spilled the rest of the contents out on the desk, smiling at what she saw. There was a note next to the item, and it simply said, _Wear this._

Finnie bit her lip as she got an idea.

She hoped that Po liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be shorter for sure! 
> 
> My goal is to update this fic once a week. (Preferably on Thursdays, this week it was early lol!) 
> 
> I'm really going to try to stick to this goal! *fingers crossed*
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated! <33


	3. TRES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I ended up making a [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/4M6OtAioMn41bBOeVZgoxI) for this fanfic too since 8tracks is the equivalent of shit haha.

On her way to work, Po’s brain was a mess. 

On the one hand, the thought of being able to sleep with, to be able to touch Finnie… well it made her  _ very  _ happy. On the other, she didn’t want Finnie to feel obligated to have sex with her. 

Po was too nice to be a sugar mommy, she decided. She should just call the whole thing off. But if she did, Finnie would have to go back to being a cam girl, and being stressed out about money. Po didn’t want that either. 

Po drove into La Resistance’s parking lot. Parking in her usual spot, she sighed against her steering wheel. 

_ How did this happen?  _

She laughed bitterly as she got out of her car. She allowed for this to happen. 

She walked into her office, and threw her purse and herself on the couch. She covered her face and sighed dramatically as Jessika marched in. 

“Good morning Miss. Dameron.”

“Hey Jessika, we don’t have to go over any schedule right? Today I have a few interviews and them I’m out?” Po really couldn’t think clearly today. She hoped the interviews would be simple and easy breezy. 

“Your first being Ben Organa-Solo.”

Po thumped her head against the back of the couch. 

“Okay,” she said up towards the ceiling. Po needed caffeine  _ and lots of it. _

“Can I just have my coffee?” 

Jessika nodded quickly and placed her Starbucks in her hand. 

“Ben should be here shortly,” 

“Okay, thank you Jessika.” Po heard Jessika leave. She sat up and grabbed her coffee. 

Her thoughts of course flew back to Finnie. 

Po wondered if Finnie got the package.  _ Of course she did, you idiot. You left it by her bed like a stalker.  _

Po bit her lip as she thought about Finnie wearing what she got her. The blue dress would look exquisite, she thought. It went perfectly with Finnie’s skintone. But Po would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she was more excited for the underwear.

Po had bought the underwear a while ago one drunken night. The bra was too big for her, but it would look great on Finnie. 

The  [ bra ](https://www.google.com/search?espv=2&biw=1242&bih=580&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=red+roses+bra+tumblr&oq=red+roses+bra+tumblr&gs_l=img.3...973.2457.0.2632.7.7.0.0.0.0.189.613.6j1.7.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0.jtBSAGaKchE#imgrc=209ojwe6DUS4PM%3A) had dark red straps and underwire. There was see through mesh covering the entire bra, and there was a rose sewn into it, so that it covered the nipple of whomever was wearing it. The matching panties looked the same with roses covering the entire mesh material. 

Po couldn’t wait to get home and see Finnie wearing it. Po dreaded that she had to go into work today, she’d much rather spend the day chatting with Finnie,  _ making out with Finnie..  _

Po heard her phone ping! And frowned. People usually didn’t text her during the day. 

Reaching into her purse while balancing between holding her Starbucks and finding her phone, she smiled at the screen when she saw Finnie had texted her. 

After she saw  _ what  _ Finnie texted her, she inhaled sharply and nearly dropped her phone. 

 

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ :( _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ You left me all alone on a Saturday. I walked all over the house trying to find you! Haha _

 

Po smiled to the thought of Finnie searching and calling for Po. Finnie was so sweet. 

 

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ I showered in your bathroom, I hope you don’t mind.  _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ Oh yea, thanks for the underwear. ;-) _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ SENT A PIC!  _

 

“Shiiitttttt.” Po’s brain short circuited. Finnie was.. Well stunning, wasn’t the right word for it. 

The bra fit Finnie’s cup size - Po guessed it was a C or D - like a glove. The way that the rose dangled from her nipple was too much. Po could feel her arousal in the pit of her gut. 

 

**_TO “Finnie Pie <3”: _ ** _ You’ve made me all hot and bothered, and I’m at work. Unable to do anything about it.  _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ I miss you Po. I enjoyed talking with you last night.  _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ Oh, yea. I’m at about a 9 rn. _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ I could be a perfect 10/10 on the emotional level scale if you were here with me. ;))) _

**_Finnie Pie <3: _ ** _ SENT A PIC! _

 

Po squeezed her thighs when the next picture came up. 

It was of Finnie in her underwear. 

Po’s never masturbated at work, but at least now that seemed like a reasonable thing to do. She bit her lip, and squeezed her thighs once more, feeling how wet she was getting. 

She glanced at the clock on her phone, it was 9:55. Ben was supposed to be getting there at 10, but she can remember how he  _ always  _ showed up to things late. 

She got up to run to the bathroom to take care of her...  _ issue _ . She placed her cup of Starbucks on the coffee table sitting next to the couch and clutched on to her phone. Luckily there was a bathroom in her office. She quickly ran to the bathroom, turned on and excited, when she opened the door however the door to her office popped open revealing her 10 o’clock. 

Ben Organa-Solo. 

“I told you  _ Ben,  _ you can’t just barge into Miss Dameron’s office-”

“My name is Kylo.  _ Ky-LOW.  _ Two syllables. You’d think it’d be easy for people to remember.” 

Jessika sputtered and opened her mouth to respond to Ben or “Kylo’s” rude remarks. 

“Jessika, just go, it’s not worth it, take a fifteen minute break.”

Jessika looked at Po with a thankful look in her eyes and stomped out of her office. 

Ben closed the door behind her. 

“Were you on your way to the bathroom to change your pad?” 

“ _ Excuse me?”  _

Ben- _ Kylo _ rolled his eyes and gestured with his chin to Po’s purse. 

“Why else would you go to the bathroom with a bag?” 

Kylo took the liberty of laying out on Po’s couch. Po gritted her teeth and threw her purse on Kylo’s lap. 

“Hey!” 

“Come on  _ Ben,”  _ Po spat. She hated how she loved the feeling of smugness she got when Kylo’s face scrunched up at being called his birth name, “let’s just get this over with.” 

_ The sooner the better, I have a beautiful girl waiting for me at home. _

Kylo glared at Po. He tossed her purse on the couch next to him and stomped over to Po’s desk. He angrily sat down in the seat directly across from Po and crossed his arms. 

“Ben-”

If looks could kill, Po would be dead. 

“ _ Kylo... _ Why do you think your artwork deserves to be shown in La Resistance?” 

Kylo scoffed, “Seriously?” He raised his right eyebrow and Po gave him a pointed look. 

When Kylo realized Po wasn’t joking he chuckled and cracked his knuckles. “Well to put it simply, my art is meaningful.”

“How so?” 

“It means something.”

Po face palmed and sighed loudly. 

“Okay, Kylo. Can I see your work?” 

“Ya, it’s on my blog.” 

“You didn’t bring it?!” 

Kylo’s face scrunched up, “Why would I?”

Po sighed louder and rubbed the temple of her head. 

“Okay, can you describe your favorite piece and tell me how that describes you as an artist?” 

“All of them.”

“Excuse me?” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “All of them are my favorite, I can’t chose.”

“Okay, well how do you feel they represent you as an artist?” 

Kylo looked up to the ceiling like he was actually pondering Po’s question. 

Then he looked at her and smirked, “My art says that I’m a badass.” 

Po’s mouth hung open. She was waiting for Kylo to continue. When she realized that he had said all he was going to say, she cleared her throat and stood up. 

“Well, Kylo… thank you for coming in. We will let you know what we decide within a few months.”

Po held out her hand for him to shake and Kylo looked at it like it was a pile of shit. 

Po retracted her hand and smoothed her skirt, “Jessika can show you out.”

“Wait that’s it?” 

“That… yes this is over.”

Kylo chuckled, “Well shit. I did that good huh?” 

Po bit her lip to keep from laughing at him,  _ or worse cussing him out.  _

“My boyfriend Hux, interviewed. How’d he do? Not as good as me huh?” 

Po walked over to the couch and gripped her purse. She sighed before giving Kylo a pointed look, “I am not at liberty to discuss other-”

“Well,  _ sorry  _ Po! Didn’t know you’d be such a bitch about a fucking question!” 

Po’s face reddened with anger. 

“Get the hell out of my office.” 

Kylo got up quickly, causing his chair to fall over. He stomped over to Po and towered over her, all 6 feet and 3 inches of him towered over her own 5 feet seven inches body. She knew he was trying to scare her, but she wouldn’t allow it. 

“Kylo, you’re a goddamn brat, and you’ve acted completely unprofessional this whole fucking interview! It’s  _ repulsive!  _ No one in their right mind would ever showcase your art, if I can even call it that. You can’t call splatter paint and sloppy paintbrushes against a canvas art! You lack emotion, vision, and creativity. I hope for your sake, you find what you’re looking for in life, because according to your art you seem very lost!” 

Kylo’s face scrunched up. His hand shook like he wanted to slap Po, but he was barely able to contain himself. He growled and stomped over to her door. He swung it open and was out of Po’s sight. 

Po let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and sat down shakily on her couch. 

Jessika came running in with a cup of water and handed it to Po. 

“Are you alright?” Jessika asked as she handed Po the water. Po drank all of it in one gulp and gave Jessika a small smile. 

“Yea, I guess so. I’m just.. Beat to be quite honest. After dealing with Kylo, I just feel like I need to leave early.” 

_ I’d much rather be in the arms of a beautiful woman than here at the office.  _

Jesskia nodded, “I can reschedule the rest of your interviews, and I’m sure Mrs. Organa will understand.” 

_ I hope she does too.  _

Po held out her cup for Jessika to take and she stood up. 

“Okay, well I’m going to head out.” Po told Jessika as she walked over to the chair that Kylo had thrown and picked it up. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?” 

Po turned towards Jessika and shook her head no. 

“Take it easy today, and relax okay?” 

Po smiled, “Trust me, I will.”

Jessika grinned at Po and turned, walking out of her office. Po gathered the rest of her things and made her way towards her car. 

Despite everything, Po walked out of La Resistance with a huge smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is very short! The next chapter will be a little bit longer... and nsfw. ( ಠ ͜ʖರೃ)


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is basically porn. If you're not into that, you don't have to read this chapter! (Chances are, if you've started reading it musn't bother you ahah!)

Finnie loved filming, and the art behind it. 

She felt so alive and connected to the elements that she filmed. 

She belonged. 

For the most part, Finnie filmed around LA, for her personal and school assignments. Today though, she filmed the wind and motion blowing through Po’s house. How it would lightly blow the shades in Po’s living room. Or the way the plants in certain pots around the house shifted. She also got footage of Beebee dancing in the kitchen, singing off key to a song that she probably knew. Finnie smiled into the camera as she got her, when Beebee realized what she was doing, she blushed and shooed her away. 

She was going to use what she captured for her larger work in progress, titled LIFE. It was supposed to be a collection of multiple shots of well.. Life. Of evidence of the life that surrounds us, and how the little things affect us in an overall sense. She was trying to mess around with how she filmed too, but her camera wasn’t too good. It wasn’t that Finnie didn’t know this, it was just trying to learn how to be a better filmmaker with the materials she was given… and could afford. 

Finnie heard the front door swing open. She placed her camera down on the ground, and peered through the staircase looking down at Po, the other woman saw Finnie and smiled. 

“What’re you doing lying on the ground like this, hmm?” Po asked as she hopped up the stairs. Once she got to where Finnie was lying down, she offered her her hand. Finnie took it and stood. 

“I was looking for you!” 

“You were?” 

Finnie nodded, and hugged Po. Finnie smelled Po’s neck discreetly  _ hmmm strawberries.  _ They both pulled back and gave each other small smiles. 

“How was your day?” Finnie asked. 

Po rolled her eyes so far back that Finnie was scared that they were going to pop out. 

“I had to interview a shitty artist for our next exhibit. He’s such an asshole. His art sucks and he feels entitled because Leia is his mother.”

Finnie made a sour face, “I’m sorry, that sounds terrible!” 

Po nodded and took Finnie’s hands into her own, kissing her fingers. Finnie felt warm all of a sudden.

“Yea, and then I got these naughty pictures from a certain goddess. They were quite distracting, so I left work early so I could come back home to said goddess.”

“Goddess? Jesus.” 

Po nodded quickly and bit her bottom lip. “Yea, a goddess.” Po leaned into Finnie’s face and rubbed her lips against her cheeks. She turned her lips and gave them a warm and sweet kiss.

She pulled back quickly though, she seemed surprise by her own actions. Po looked everywhere but at her, and when she did, the two stared directly into each other’s eyes. 

Finnie thought that Po’s eyes were dark brown, but now that she was close up to her beautiful face she realized they were more of a mocha color. Her eyes shone beautifully with all the natural sunlight coming in. She smiled nervously at Finnie. Finnie smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around Po’s neck, and held her head high.

“Kiss me.” Finnie whispered so quietly that Po quirked her head to the side, not sure that she heard correctly. Finnie cleared her throat. 

“Po kiss m-”

Po moved up quickly and kissed Finnie. Finnie’s heart near about stopped, and her eyes widened in shock. She quickly shut them tight, allowing herself to truly feel the wonder that was Po’s mouth. Finnie hummed against the feeling of Po’s lips. They were soft and firm, and they tasted like cherry chapstick. Po used her whole body weight against Finnie forcing her to lean against the wall. Finnie smiled against Po’s mouth, and Po smiled back. With both of their mouths open, their breaths warm and sweet against the other’s face, Po took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Finnie’s mouth. 

Finnie groaned at the motion of Po’s wet tongue darting out at her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and when Finnie’s own tongue skimmed against Po’s both women moaned. Po tasted like coffee and sugar. Finnie felt Po groan, and then Po pulled back suddenly. 

Finnie stared at her expectantly and Po grinned. She grabbed Finnie’s hands and walked her to where Finnie guessed was Po’s room. 

Finnie barely had time to look around Po’s room because Po pushed her lightly on her bed. Finnie yelped and giggled as Po crawled over to her. 

Po kissed her again, and laced her fingers with Finnie’s. She lifted both of their arms above Finnie’s head. Po grinded against Finnie’s hips and Finnie gasped. 

Po pulled back slightly and asked against Finnie’s lips, “Is this okay?” 

Finnie let go of Po’s hands of cupped her face. 

“It’s more than okay.” 

Po’s eyes darkened, she rolled off of Finnie’s lap and rubbed her legs. “Finnie, sit up.” 

Finnie did so immediately. She watched as Po moved behind her. Finnie felt Po place one hand on her shoulder, while the other tugged at the zipper on her blue dress. The dress fell down immediately leaving Po to stare at the back of the bra. Po gaped for a moment, before she widened her legs, and wrapped her arm around Finnie’s chest, moving her towards her. 

Now that Finnie was closer to her, Po licked Finnie’s neck and bit down. 

Finnie hissed in pleasure and slight pain. She watched mystified as Po’s arms trailed up and down her chest and belly. Po cupped her breasts as she continued to kiss, bite, and lick her neck. 

Finnie lost herself to the sensations and could feel how wet she was. She’d been wet since Po kissed her, if she was being truthful, but now she felt as though she was dripping. 

Po unwrapped herself from behind Finnie and quickly situated herself in front of her. She grabbed Finnie’s dress and pulled it from around her, Finnie raised her butt slightly so that Po could grab it. Po tossed the dress into the corner of the room and she turned back to Finnie, clearly ogling at her. Finnie grinned widely and used her hand to pull on Po’s collar, tugging her forward for another kiss. 

Finnie opened her mouth this time and Po moaned against the warm, damp feeling of Finnie’s lips. Finnie raked her fingers through Po’s curly hair and tugged on it slightly. Po whined and pulled back. Finnie was about to protest, but then Po sat up and asked her a question.

“Can I eat you out? Please?” 

Finnie’s mouth hung open. 

Finnie nodded and continued to stare directly into Po’s eyes. She spread her legs and laid back. Her wet panties were on perfect display for Po. 

Po growled hungrily and yanked Finnie’s new panties down, and Finnie lifted her legs in the air for Po to toss the panties away. 

Finnie settled her legs around Po’s body and Po lightly rubbed Finnie’s thigh. 

Finnie nodded again, reassuring her. 

At that, Po immediately bent down and sucked on Finnie’s soaking lips. 

Finnie cried out and raked her hands through Po’s hair again, trying to steady herself. Po trailed her other hand up to Finnie’s bra and squeezed her boob. 

Finnie twitched against the sensation. 

“More, please Po.” 

Po smiled weakly against Finnie’s pussy and did something she’s wanted to do since she first saw Finnie’s videos. 

She licked a long stripe from the bottom of her clit to the very tip, then snaked her tongue inside of Finnie’s practically dripping pussy. 

“Oh my fuck, Po, you feel so good,” 

Poe smiled and slid her tongue out before darting in again. She did this a few times before removing her tongue completely. 

“Do you even realize how wet you are?” Po teased. She used her index finger to make a tiny figure eight around Finnie’s clit. Finnie threw her head back and whimpered. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” That was the last thing Finnie heard before Po slowly slid her entire index finger inside of Finnie. 

Finnie gasped and bucked her hip against Po’s finger. 

“More.” 

Po snickered, “God, you’re so needy,” 

Finnie half-heartedly glared at her. 

Po ignored Finnie’s glare and beamed as she slide her index and middle finger inside of Finnie. 

Finnie sobbed as Po curled her fingers inside of her. Po placed the hand that wasn’t inside of Finnie on her hip, holding her down. 

Po drew her fingers back slightly then in quickly again. Finnie rolled her hips in time with Po’s thrust. 

It wasn’t long until Po began thrusting her fingers faster. The room filled with the sounds of Po’s encouragements, Finnie’s silent curses, and the wet sloppy sound of Po’s fingers thrusting in and out of Finnie’s dripping pussy. 

Finally Finnie begged, “Can I cum, Po? Please can I, god I wanna cum so badly, you feel so good.” 

Po nodded and bent down to bit down on Finnie’s ear, “Cum for me baby.” 

“Fuck! Po!” Finnie’s hips bucked and she shook against the weight of Po’s body as she came. 

Anything wrong with the world didn’t matter at that moment as she came, all that mattered was Po’s fingers, Po’s kisses, and Po herself. 

“Good, you’re so good for me.” Po’s fingers were still inside of Finnie and she began twisting her fingers directly against Finnie’s clit. 

“Po, fuck I’m gonna cum again,” Finnie shrieked. 

“Do it.” 

And with that, Finnie’s body pulsated as another orgasm was dragged out of her. Po continued until Finnie stopped shaking. 

“Please, no more.” Finnie croaked. 

Finnie could barely feel Po’s hands slide out of her literally soaked pussy. 

Po kissed Finnie’s neck, chest, and face murmuring soft nothings against her body. 

“You were so good, wonderful, perfect for me. Thank you, Finnie.” 

Finnie wrapped her arms around Po’s neck and gave a quick yet pure kiss. 

“How is that I’m practically naked and you’re still dressed.” Finnie asked smiling. 

Poe smirked, “Magic fingers,” she wiggled the fingers that were just inside of Finnie. 

Finnie smiled even wider. She unwrapped her arms around Po’s neck, and sat up, despite the fact that her body felt like jelly. 

“Well get undressed, I wanna do you.” 

Po’s face immediately fell. 

“Oh, Finnie you don’t have to.” Po moved back and got off the bed. 

Finnie frowned and stood up, wincing as she did. 

“No, but I want to.” 

Po peered over at Finnie and bit her lip. Finnie couldn’t understand why she seemed so…. Uncertain. 

“You were more than enough for me, Finnie, Plus you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything for me.” 

Finnie tsk-ed, “Po, please tell me that you don’t think I only want to have sex with you because you’re helping me out.” 

“I don't want you to feel like I'm using you, Finnie. I, I really like you.”

Po looked away from her, and Finnie grabbed Po.  

Finnie smiled and wrapped her arms around Po’s waist and swayed their bodies together. 

“Po, I really like you. I think you’re stunning. I want this. You want this. Stop denying yourself of it.” 

Po turned in Finnie’s arms, and smiled into Finnie’s eyes. She nodded weakly and Finnie beamed. 

“Come on,” She lead Po to the bed and laid herself on the bed. 

“Come here, Po.” 

Po looked a little nervous as she crawled over to Finnie and laid on top of her. 

Finnie storked her hair a little and pulled on it drawing her closer to her mouth. Once they were kissing, Finnie wrapped her legs around Po, effectively pulling her closer. 

Po gasped against Finnie’s mouth and Finnie groaned. She moved her hands up and down Po’s back. Urging her closer. She spread her legs and Po took the hint, grinding against Finnie. 

It was a little awkward at first because Finnie’s clit was over stimulated and because Po still had her clothes on, but then Finnie flipped them. 

Po pulled back to breath a little and leaned her head against Finnie’s. 

The two caught their breath before Finnie blurted, “I’m going to finger you now… I mean, only if that’s okay with you of course, I’d never-”

“Yes, please!” 

Finnie smiled, “Okay.” Finnie’s face heated up as she asked, “Can we kiss some more thou-”

Po’s lips were on hers again before she could even finish, Finnie giggled into the kiss. She brought her hands to the back of Po’s dress, and unzipped it. Po leaned back slightly, but continued holding on to Finnie’s head. Finnie sat up and gripped Po’s back, trying not to break from the kiss in order for Po to slide her arms out of her dress. 

Po managed, and scooted closer to Finnie, grinding her hips. 

Po was an excellent kisser, she really was. Her mouth felt so warm and satisfying against Finnie’s. Her tongue would swirl in Finnie’s mouth and Finnie has never tasted anything better than Po’s tongue against hers.  

Finnie pouted slightly as Po pulled back a little. Po chuckled at the expression on her face. She cupped her face and rubbed her thumb against her chin. 

“I just need air,”

Finnie nodded and bit her lip, “Okay,” 

Po’s smile turned into one of surprise and pure pleasure as Finnie snaked her hand inside of her panties, and began directly rubbing her fingers against Po’s clit. 

“Fff-fuck, your hand feels good.”

Finnie smirked and rubbed faster. 

Po squinted her eyes shut and involuntarily bucked her hips against the sensation. 

Finnie moved closer to Po’s mouth.  She gave her a small kiss before pulling back and rubbing her fingers even faster. Po threw her head back and gripped Finnie’s shoulders even tighter. 

The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Po rocking against Finnie’s hand while they kissed each other lightly. 

“Fuck, Finnie you’re so good, I’m so close,”

“You’re close?” Finnie teased. 

Po nodded and bit her lip, Finnie smirked and bit Po on the neck. She sucked on her skin and pulled back admiring the bright red mark that was forming on Po’s neck. 

She kissed her ear before whispering, “Please come for me, Po.”

“Finnie, god-fuck!” Po grunted as she came, continuing to fuck herself on Finnie’s fingers until she stopped shaking. 

Finnie held her while she regained her breath. 

Po looked at Finnie and kissed her, “That was great.” 

Finnie beamed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Chapter five will be up sometimes next week! 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated! <33


	5. CINCO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to sincerely apologize for not posting this on time! I've been caught up with other fics, and there's honestly no excuse! Sorry! <33
> 
> Also tw, this chapter contains one of Kylo's infamous tantrums™, and this chapter also addresses like mental issues and things like that. I don't think it's too difficult to read, but I thought I'd warn you. <33

Po really didn’t know when it happened, just that it did. 

She was beginning to fall in love with her sugar- Finnie. 

How could she not? Finnie was perfect. 

Over the past three weeks the two got to know each other better. Po would spend most of her day at La Resistance, interviewing, while Finnie would go to school or spend the day filming, working on one of her many projects. 

Sometimes they would talk and drink wine. Other times they would go out and Po would treat Finnie to dinner, shopping, or a movie. 

But most times they had sex. Po always knew that, based off of her videos, Finnie was probably amazing in bed. But she didn’t anticipate that she’d be this amazing. 

Finnie was very attentive, always making sure that Po was comfortable. She loved just about anything that Po did, and was very open for most things that Po wanted to try. 

But Po loved kissing Finnie more than anything. Her mouth was so warm and soothing, so inviting. Po felt safe and happy when she was kissing Finnie. 

Po felt safe and happy when she was  _ with  _ Finnie. 

She’s never been more conflicted in her life,though. No matter how many times Finnie reassured her, Po still felt like she was using her. And now Po was developing feelings for her that she was sure Finnie didn’t return. 

How could she continue doing this to herself?

The answer was simple, it was because she was in love with Finnie. 

Jessika walked into her office, taking her mind out of its mini crisis and to equally important matters. 

“Miss Dameron, as you already know, you started interviewing earlier than you had to for next year’s exhibit. However, now it’s crunch time. We need to find an artist to replace The Scavenger in the next month or so. Otherwise you’re going to have to chose from someone you’ve interviewed.” 

Po cringed at the thought of doing something like that. 

“Yes, Jessika, I am well aware. Thank you for reminding me though. I’m going to look through some independent artists that we have in our directory. I’ll send them an email and hopefully they’ll want to interview.”

“Of course they would! La Resistance is one of the largest art museums for artists! Famous ones, amateurs, and even for the ones in between!”

Po smiled at Jessika’s enthusiasm. 

“You’re right about that! Is there anything else I need to know Jessika?” 

Jessika shook her head.

“Okay, thank you. You can leave early for the day.” 

“Thank you!” Jessika said cheerfully. 

Po turned back to her computer and heard Jessika walk out of her office. 

She opened La Resistance's contact list of local artists who’ve signed up for their email-list, and whose resumes they kept.

Po scrolled through the familiar list looking for something different. 

She scrolled through the filters and under TYPE OF ARTIST she unchecked the “all” box and glanced at the list of the types that they had. 

There were hundreds of painters, and while Po loved all types of art, she felt like having a painter display their work right after such a dynamic showcase as Rey’s would bore their audiences. 

She couldn’t have a sculptor showcase their work, because that would be too similar to Rey. 

She glanced through the other type of artists and found problems with each of them. She groaned and was about to log off and call it a day when a box all the way at the bottom of the page caught her eyes. 

FILM-MAKERS(1) 

Po wasn’t aware of ever having a filmmaker on their registry. Maybe this was a mistake? 

With her interest piqued, Po clicked on it. 

The page loaded and revealed a nice picture of Finnie smiling back at her with a list of all of her skills and talents. 

Po gaped for a few seconds before clicking on her profile. 

_ How long has she been here?!  _

Po felt something akin to pride looking through Finnie’s profile. It was perfect,  _ just like her.  _

Each artist who submitted their resume had to write a paragraph about why they wanted to be showcased in La Resistance. 

Finnie’s was moving and inspiring. 

_ I’ve been coming to La Resistance since I was a little girl. Growing up in a poor family life- _

Po stopped reading instantly. She felt like this was an invasion of Finnie’s privacy. A matter of personal interests spilling into her work life. She’d rather Finnie tell her about her past then to read it. 

Po sat back in her seat and pondered for a moment. She didn’t know if Finnie would be up for it, but Po wanted her to interview for the showcase.  

She’d have to come up with a piece in only a month, but Po knew that she could do it. Finnie could do anything. 

Po glanced at her phone and pouted. She felt strange. It was seven o’clock at night and there-

There was no message from Finnie at all, not since 3 in the afternoon.

Nothing. 

No flirty texts, no messages about her emotional state, nothing. 

Po’s such a fool! She’s been working all day, and silently screaming about her relationship with Finnie, that she didn’t call to see how Finnie was doing. 

Po immediately dialed, her heart filled with guilt and concerned. 

Finnie answered the phone and Po heard screaming and sniffling. 

“Po?” 

“Finnie! I’m so sorry for not texting or calling, how’re you, I’m concerned-”

“Po, I… I need your help.”

“Where are you?” Po asked as she logged out of her computer. She threw on her coat and grabbed her purse. She was already on her way out the minute Finnie uttered the word  _ need.  _

“I’m at my house. My roommate, there was an incident. Po my camera- it’s, it’s fucking ruined.”

Po heard Finnie sob on the other end of the phone and Po quickened her pace to her car. She swung the door open and hopped in. 

She put Finnie on speaker and backed out of her space. 

“Finnie, listen to me, whoever’s hurt you will have to deal with me! Okay? I’ll make sure of it.”

Finnie sniffled on the other line, “Okay.” 

Po drove out of the parking lot and realized that she had no idea where Finnie’s apartment was. 

“Finnie, baby, send me your address, okay?”

Finnie inhaled and Po heard the phone shift away from Finnie’s face, five long seconds later her phone pinged. She clicked on the address and maps opened, giving her the directions. 

Luckily she was only 10 minutes away. 

“Po,” Finnie sobbed and cried harder, “I’m so sorry.” 

Po’s heart fell.

“No, no, don’t apologize baby. It’s not your fault. I should’ve texted, okay? This isn’t your fault. It’s mine.” 

Po exhaled and cursed all of the traffic lights in LA for keeping her away from her Finnie. 

“Finnie darling, don’t cry. It’s not your fault. It’s not!” 

“Okay,” Finnie said shakily. 

There was a bang on the other side of the phone and Po heard Finnie scream. 

“ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH HER!?” 

“WHO?! Who are you talking about?!” Po heard Finnie shriek. Po sped up and ran a few lights, she could pay the tickets later, she didn’t care. 

“HER. THAT GODDAMN BITCH!” Another bang and more of Finnie screaming. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, man! Okay? You need to gET OUT OF MY ROOM!” 

More slamming and Po heard Finnie breathing heavily. 

“Kylo! STOP IT!” 

_ KYLO!? What the fuck is he doing at Finnie’s house?! _

Po had no time to question anything as she pulled into Finnie’s apartment complex. She parked illegally and hopped out of the car. 

Finnie’s apartment number was on the second floor, room number 187. 

Po ran, gripping her phone tighter as she tried to listen to Kylo screaming at Finnie,  _ her Finnie.  _

She found the staircase and decided to take it. She put the phone to her ear. 

“Po, please hurry! I’m in the bathroom, it’s locked, the door’s open and-”

The line went dead. She didn’t want to call her back, because she didn’t know if Kylo had taken her phone or not. 

“FUCK!” Po groaned out. 

She flew open the door to the second level. Running, she looked at the apartment numbers. 

180-181-182-183-184-185-186-187-

Po turned the knob to the apartment and was overwhelmed by the sight of furniture turned over in all sorts of directions. Plates, bowls, and cups were smashed. Po peered down the hallway and there stood Kylo, banging on the bathroom door, demanding that Finnie come out. 

Po grunted and stormed over to him. 

She pushed him with enough force to move him away from the door, but not enough to knock him on his ass. 

He moved back with a scowl and turned to face Po, grinning madly. 

“Oh, well finally! The bitch has come to reveal herself!” Kylo screamed out. 

Po turned away from his face, his breath smelled strongly like alcohol and there was a gash across his face that was bleeding. 

He looked  _ crazy _ .  

Po wanted to feel sympathy for him, but found that she couldn’t. He hurt her Finnie. 

Po’s heard of Kylo’s infamous tantrums, but never seen one. She knew that she had to stay calm and bargain with him.

“Kylo. Please step away from the door. I’d like to retrieve Finnie so that we can leave right away. I have no intentions to call the police, however if you don’t move I will have no choice but to do so.” 

Kylo scoffed, he moved closer to her, towering over her again. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Po clicked her teeth. 

“Wrong answer, Kylo.”

Before he could respond, Po pulled out her pepper spray and aimed it directly into in eyes. 

Kylo screamed and stumbled backwards. Po took the opportunity to kick him directly in the balls. 

“FUCK!” Kylo fell and sprawled out on the floor. 

Po turned away from the crying man and knocked on the door. 

“GET THE FUCK AWAY!” Finnie screamed. 

Po’s hand shook as she knocked again, “Baby, it’s Po. It’s me, open up.” 

Po heard sniffling and then the door opened a sliver before it opened. 

Finnie and Po both rushed to embrace. 

Po stroked Finnie’s hair and held her tightly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here.” 

\---

Finnie and Po hugged each other for what seemed like years, they pulled away when they heard Kylo stirr on the floor. 

Po grabbed Finnie’s hand and lead her into what she guessed was her room. 

She looked around her room and sighed. Like the rest of the house, it was an absolute mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere, her door had a giant crack on it, her bed was turned over, and there were various items strewn about the bedroom. But what caught her eye was the remains of Finnie’s camera in the corner. There was no way to salvage it. It was cracked, and bits and pieces of it surrounded it. 

Po felt a hot flash of anger and tried to labor her breathing. She needed to be here for Finnie. 

“Finnie, let’s.. Let’s pack up.”

Finnie sobbed, “Where am I going to go, Po?” 

Po squeezed her hand, “You’re going to live with me, of course.” 

Finnie opened her mouth to object but Po spoke first. 

“I have more than enough room, you’re there everyday now anyways, it’s close to USC, and it’s clear that you’re no longer safe for you here.”

Finnie still shook her head, “Po, I’d be imposing on you.” 

Po silently chuckled at the ridiculous notion of Finnie  _ ever  _ bothering her. She kissed the other woman’s tear-stained cheeks and hugged her tightly. 

“Well, look at it this way. I paid for your rent this month, and it’d be cheaper for me to just have you live with me. You can look for other places if you want. We can talk details later, Finnie - I,  _ I love you-  _ I just want to get you out of here.” 

Finnie nodded. 

“Okay.” 

\--- 

The two quickly packed Finnie’s things. She really didn’t have too much, anyway. They used Finnie’s luggage to pack books, her laptop, and other items. They used trash bags to pack her shoes and clothes. They were done in nearly 45 minutes. 

When they opened the door to her bedroom they were shocked to see Kylo sitting on the couch with Hux wrapped around him. 

“Finnie, I… I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave, I won’t be able to afford-”

“I don’t care Kylo.” Finnie said as she backed into Po. Po held out her hand to support Finnie, while her other hand gripped her luggage. 

Kylo actually looked guilty and he leaned against Hux for support. 

Hux whispered something in his ear and Kylo nodded solemnly. 

“Come on, babe, let’s go.” Po told Finnie, she nodded and the two began to walk out of the apartment and to Po’s car. 

Miraculously, there wasn’t a ticket on her car, considering she did park illegally. 

Po helped Finnie put her luggage and bags in the back seat. 

“Oh, Po there’s one more bag, I’ll go get it.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go. I left my purse inside, anyways. Can you get in the car for me?” 

Finnie wordlessly walked to the car, not even protesting. 

Po sighed and walked back to the apartment, when she opened the door, she got a better look at Kylo. 

His eyes, and the skin around it was red- both from crying and from the pepper spray- the gash against his face had stopped bleeding but it looked red and angry, it was definitely going to leave a scar. 

Hux squinted his eyes at her, and Po rolled hers. 

She walked back to Finnie’s room where her purse and the last bag were. 

When she turned around she was shocked to see Hux standing there in Finnie’s doorway. 

“Dameron, isn’t it?” 

Po blinked at him and he cleared his throat. 

“I think all parties have suffered enough from this…  _ incident.  _ I feel as though it’s best that the police aren’t contacted.” 

Po gasped, “Are you fucking serious? Hux, really?” Po wasn’t going to call them anyway, but how dare he. 

Hux  folded his arms glaring down at her. 

“I also feel like Finnie should consider moving back in. No one but Kylo got hurt.”

Po shook with anger, “You can’t see what Finnie’s lost, or how she’s scarred from this but trust me they’re there!”

Hux’s mouth shut immediately. 

“You have no idea how this has hurt Finnie in a deep, emotional way. Alright? You just don’t. I mean, what would’ve happened if I didn’t have my pepper spray?! Huh? What if I didn’t call Finnie? She could’ve been beaten by him! He could’ve  _ killed  _ her!”

Hux stared at her, his eyes expressing the closest thing they could to shame but more importantly, sympathy. 

Po sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“I’ve known Kylo for many years now alright? I get it, he has issues. He needs help. We all wanted to help him, really. No one did more than Leia, okay?” 

Hux’s jaw tightened at the mention of Leia. 

“However, his problems aren’t an excuse for him to do whatever the fuck he wants without dealing with the consequences. I want nothing more for Kylo to return to the happy child that he was, the one I grew up with.” Po’s voice wavered a bit, “But that isn’t going to happen until Kylo allows himself to grow and move on. He needs help, Hux. He needs help.” 

Hux nodded, “I am well aware.” 

“Then go help him.”

Hux considered Po, and then nodded. 

“And let me help Finnie.” 

\---

Po walked back quickly to the car. She threw the trash bag into the back and got into the driver’s seat. 

Po leaned over and kissed Finnie’s forehead. 

“What took you so long?” Finnie muttured.

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, tomorrow. We’ll drive back and get your car okay?” 

Finnie nodded and avoided Po’s eye contact. 

“Finnie, what’s wrong?” 

Finnie turned away from Po, and looked at her reflection in the window. 

Po sighed and closed her eyes, trying to blink back tears. 

“Hey, you uhh, hungry?” 

Finnie didn’t respond. 

Po cleared her throat and started the car. She backed out of the parking lot and drove for a while, turning on some soft music. She kept peering over at Finnie trying to figure out how to help. 

“If you could eat anything right now- and I mean anything in the whole world- what would it be?” 

Po stepped on the brakes as they approached a red light. 

Finnie turned towards Po and smiled sheepishly. 

“A McGriddle.”

Po made a shocked face. 

_ If Finnie wants McDonalds, then she’s getting it.  _

\---

They drove through the drive thru and ordered their food. 

Po figured Finnie wasn’t going to want to go inside and eat, so she parked in the parking lot, and turned off her car. She turned towards Finnie and watched her eat. 

Finnie looked a little bit better than she did an hour ago, and Po hoped that the one obvious question that she had to ask wouldn’t ruin her. 

Po cleared her throat and sipped her medium coke before smiling at Finnie. 

“Just ask it already, Po.” 

“Ask what?” 

Finnie gave her a sour face and Po chuckled nervously. 

“Alright, what uuh, what happened?” 

Finnie inhaled. She took another bite out of her McGriddle before responding, “So, Kylo is my roommate. He’s actually a friend of Phasma’s. Or rather, Hux is and she set them up. He works out at the gym where she lifts.” 

Finnie sipped her strawberry-banana smoothie and continued. 

“Anyways, I’ve been living with him for about a year and a few months now. And he has many problems…”

“Finnie, it’s alright you don’t have to explain. I’ve known Kylo for years.”

Finnie looked shocked. 

“What? How?” 

Po blushed a little, “How about you tell me what happened first, and then I’ll tell you how I know him.” 

Finnie nodded, “Anyways, today I came home in the middle of one of his episodes. And while this isn’t a new thing, today he was in my room. He’s never done that before, and he was uhhh, well he was going through my things. I asked him, like, hey man what are you doing? And he lost it. He began tossing my things around my room and he accused me of trying to sabotage his career.” 

Po rubbed the back of Finnie’s hand. 

“I, I’ve never seen him like this, not this bad at least. I texted Hux and begged him to come over, since Hux is really good about calming him down.” 

Po ignored the slight pang of jealousy that Finnie contacted Hux first and not her. 

“Po, he knows. He found out about us somehow, I don’t know how though. But he started screaming about how it was my fault that he didn’t have any money for anything. He thought that I told you not to hire him, that I cost him his showcase. Which is ridiculous because I didn’t even know that he had applied! I don’t even know how he got an interview, to be quite honest with you. His art is shit.”

Po laughed at that, “Remember that shitty artist I was telling you about, the one who’s mother is Leia….”

Finnie’s eyes widened as she sipped her smoothie.

“Kylo!?” 

“...Kylo…” 

Finnie looked shocked. 

“I mean, I guess it makes sense.” 

Finnie stretched a little and glanced over at Po, she looked so concerned and stressed. Po wanted to help. 

“Finnie, what do you want to do next? What can I do for you?” 

She cracked her neck and glanced at Po. 

“Can we go to your hou- I mean, can we go home and take a bath. I’m not in the mood for sex. I just wanna cuddle.”

Po smiled and nodded, “Of course.” 

\---

Once at home, they left Finnie’s things in the car. Even though it was only 10, they were both exhausted. 

While Finnie prepared the bath, Po sent Leia and Jessika a quick email saying that she wasn’t going to work in the office tomorrow. 

_ She needed to be here for Finnie right now.  _

“Po the bath’s done.”

“Okay, be there in a sec.” Po shed her clothes as she made her way into the master bathroom. 

There were candles laid out on the counters that Po had forgotten about. The bathtub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles. Finnie was leaning against the tub. Her eyes were closed and she looked the most relaxed that she’s been all day. 

Po tiptoed to the tub and slipped in behind Finnie, causing some of the water to flow out of the tub. 

Finnie stirred in her arms, but then settled back, allowing herself to be held by someone who only wanted to make sure that she was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> Reminder that there's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/4M6OtAioMn41bBOeVZgoxI) for this fic! 
> 
> Also, feel free to come bother me on tumblr: [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~~and if you're an artist who likes this fic and wants to draw something for it, please feel free to do so! It would add like 3 million years to my life~~

**Author's Note:**

> _Drip Drip[Playlist](http://8tracks.com/oforlikelalune/drip-drip) and [Moodboard](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/post/153617422560/po-is-a-30-year-old-successful-art-manager-with-a)_
> 
> I'd like to thank my betas, [hildorien-hux](http://hildorien-hux.tumblr.com/) [shifting-iris](http://shifting-iris.tumblr.com/) for reading my shitty drafts and offering advice and suggestions. I cannot thank you two enough!
> 
> I'd also like to thank [nintxndos](http://nintxndos.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful mutual who motivates me! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
